


Requisite Reality

by KrakenMo (goldenKnife)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine- Silverqueen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, FOURTH WALL WHAT FOURTH WALL, Gen, alternative Jashin confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/KrakenMo
Summary: What if this is just a cliffhanger? -Luna Lovegood
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Nara Shikako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Requisite Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



“Maybe, maybe not,” Luna dances with Shikako’s shadow, oblivious of the piles of junk, “I like your Shadow, but I think she’s sad that you don’t. Do I have to be real to say that?”

Shikako flicks her fingers in denial, “You’re a character from a story. This is just a dream before dying.”

“Life is the story we dream before dying,” Luna agrees, “That doesn’t mean it isn’t important to tell it right.”

“My story is over,” Shikako shudders at the memory of Jashin.

“But what if this is just a cliffhanger?”

Shikako’s shadow reaches out for her, pleading.


End file.
